charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Warren
Charlotte Warren was a witch-practitioner who was part of a coven in the early colony of Virginia during the 17th century. She later got pregnant by Lawrence Cutler and gave birth to a very powerful magical baby, Melinda Warren, on October 31, 1670. When Melinda was a child, Charlotte told her about the three powerful witches who helped bring her into the world, the Charmed Ones. During Melinda's youth, Charlotte died, and left the women of her coven to protect her and teach her the ways of magic. History To The Warren Born Charlotte searches through the woods looking for someone to help her with her problem. She says that she is looking for a woman that the people call a "witch" but she just assumed that that was one of the many lies about her. Charlotte finds the house and approaches to the door. She knocks and introduces herself as Charlotte Warren and a voice replies from inside. Charlotte enters and finds herself in the middle of a circle with a pentagram in the center. The voice tells her not to move from the circle, for both of their safety. The unseen voice guesses correctly as to why Charlotte is there and Charlotte asks if she has the "gift of sight." The voice replies with, "when needed..." and suddenly a hand becomes visible and starts adding ingredients to a bubbling cauldron. The voice asks Charlotte what "moves'' her to...seek my assistance" and Charlotte explains that it is of a personal matter and that she must know exactly who she is talking to before divulging any more information. Charlotte asks if the unseen witch is Isabel and the voice confirms it. Out of the shadows, Isabel emerges and it's discovered that it really is Neena. Isabel asks Charlotte to tell her about the father of her unborn child. Charlotte recalls that his name was Lawrence Cutler and that she loved him from the first time she heard his name. When she discovered that she was pregnant Charlotte ran to tell Lawrence the news but he was gone. And for some reason, Charlotte knew he was not going to return. Isabel finally allows Charlotte to enter further into the room and explains that it wasn't Charlotte who knew that Lawrence wasn't coming back, it was her unborn daughter who foresaw the truth. Isabel adds a few red flowers (possibly roses) to the cauldron and explains that she can not fix the potion that Charlotte wanted (presumably to abort the pregnancy). Charlotte is surprised by this but Isabel explains that she will still help. Isabel picks up a jewlery box and places a talisman into the cauldron. She pulls it out and hands it to Charlotte; the talisman is in the shape of the triquetra and Isabel tells Charlotte that it will lead her to a woman in Virginia. Isabel warns Charlotte that the birth of her baby is vitally important for the future of "us all."'' All Halliwell's Eve In All Halliwell's Eve, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sent to the past in 1670. They had to free Charlotte from Ruth Cobb, an Evil witch, who wanted to steal Charlotte's baby, Melinda, and raise her up as her own, evil daughter. After freeing Charlotte, the Charmed Ones wanted to bring her back to her coven when her water broke. The local townspeople were, on Ruth's command, sent to the Charmed Ones and Charlotte to kill them and bring Charlotte's baby back to her. But Prue and Phoebe used the ancient magic they just learned and protected themselves while Piper was helping Charlotte giving birth to Melinda. At the end of the night, Charlotte and baby Melinda are brought to safety. Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Warren giving birth to Melinda Warren Melinda born.jpg|Just born Melinda Charmed304_714.jpg|Baby Melinda Charmed304_717.jpg|Eva, Charlotte and baby Melinda 3x04-087-charlotte-melinda-warren.jpg|Charlotte holding Melinda Ghosts2.jpg|Melinda all grown up Appearances Charlotte Warren appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''1 short comic throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 - :All Halliwell's Eve ;Season 9 - :To the Warren Born Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Mortals Category:Comic Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Warren line